Gone
by Bloodthorn
Summary: A disease is spreding amongst the Cullen Family.Who's next?Is there a cure?Please read and review, i won't know what to write otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone stared at Esme as she fell to the floor, covered in blood. Carlisle ran over to her and started talking to her, trying to get some form of response. There was no point. Everyone knew she was gone. She would never talk to them, acknowledge them, or even listen to them. No goodbyes. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's P. O. V.

Everyone stared at Esme's body. It wasn't possible. Vampires can't bleed to death, or have wounds like that. Suddenly, Rosalie burst into the room. She was wearing her favourite dress, and she had thousands of bags in her hand. She was jumping up and down, but she soon smelt the blood. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. She began sobbing, quietly at first, but soon she was wailing. Emmet moved over to comfort her, and he took her out of the room. But Rosalie had helped to break the shock. I quickly ran over and steered Jasper out of the room. I shuddered at the thought of Jasper, crouched over Esme's body, eyes blood red.

Later that Evening

We stood around the table, waiting for Carlisle to come down from the study. We'd removed all evidence of the blood. Suddenly, I couldn't see. Nessie appeared in front of me with Bella, smiling happily. She had gone to La Push to stay at Jacob's house, and Bella was forced to go with her because Edward hated the thought of his daughter alone with a wolf. I sighed. Her life was so simple, so calm, no worries at all. I glanced over to the door, just in time to see a stranger walking through the doorway. Edward muttered under his breath, to low for any of us to hear. I turned my focus back on the man, and I moaned. The stranger was Carlisle. His hair was a mess, and he looked tired. No. Anything but that. Carlisle glanced up at us, to check our reactions. I felt myself reel, and falling to the floor with a thud. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remembered something. Vampires can't faint. That's the last thing I can remember before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review!There's no point in me writing if i don't know what you guys want me to write!!!!!

Disclamer-I don't own Twilight

* * *

Alice's POV

When I woke up, I was lying-in the corner of the dining room. I glanced up, expecting to see my family, but no one was there. I muttered under my breath. The room was a state. I realised why I had been moved into the corner. The ornate glass table had been thrown onto the floor, and the china plates that had been on top were shattered everywhere. I picked myself up and headed upstairs towards the sound of voices.

I reached Carlisle's study. The door was closed, so I knocked quietly before entering. Carlisle was sat at his desk, muttering to himself. Esme's body lay in a glass coffin by the window. She looked like she was sleeping. Carlisle glanced up at me, and gave me a weak smile. I understood what he was about to say. He was about to ask me whether I was feeling O. K. he would wait a few moments, before asking me if he could examine me. I would then have to submit myself to maybe 6 hours of pure torture. Super strong syringes to see whether I had any blood in my veins, and if so, so that he could take a blood sample. I sighed.

"Alice? "

"Yes? "

"Are you feeling O. K? Because sometimes humans feel ill after fainting. "

"I'm fine. And before you ask, yes, you can do tests on me. Oh, I almost forgot, what happened to the dining room table. . . "

I started to trail off; the look on Carlisle's face was a look of pain. He looked like someone who was burning, or dying from a disease that was very painful, but very slow.

"After you fainted, Jasper grew very agitated. He didn't know what to do, and he was going up and down, up and down. He did this for about an hour. Well, Edward isn't that patient, as you know. He grew fed up and he pounced on Jasper as he was coming into the dining room. Edward had moved you into the corner, he knew that Jasper would react, and most probably fight. Anyway, everyone heard Jasper growling, and everyone ran in. I thought that Emmet and Rosalie would calm them down, but I was forced to intervene after the table broke. They've all gone out hunting, all in a different direction. Jasper left last, after making sure that you were comfortable, and that you didn't have any glass on you. I'm waiting for them to return, so that I can do the tests on you all at the same time. "

I sat still for a moment, taking it all in. I managed to calm the monster that was raging inside me, rearing to go and hurt Edward in any way possible. How could he of done that to Jasper? How could he of harmed my husband and soul mate?

"Quite easily. "A voice whispered in my ear.

I turned on him. "Sorry Carlisle, if I break anything of yours. I'll try not to harm him too much, but he might get a bit. . . hurt. "I felt a wicked grin appearing on my face.

"No, Alice don't do it! You might end up dying like Esme or, even worse, badly injured. I think your more human at the moment than vampi-"Carlisle shouted. But he was too late. I had pounced.


	4. Authors NoteIMPORTANT

If you wish this story to be continued, please review. I know that it's not very long, but no one's letting me know anything! I need at least one review, maybe two.

Bloodthorn


	5. Chapter 4

Alice's POV

I leaped, crashing strait into Edwards' chest. He immediately picked me up, and carried me outside. I struggled, kicked and screamed, but he ignored me. Once we were outside, I saw the others returning. Jasper stood at the front, with Rosalie and Emmett at his flanks. Their eyes were golden, filled with sorrow. But Jasper's eyes held something else. Anger. . . Disappointment? He held his eyes on me; his arms held out. Edward stepped forward, so that I was touching both of them. I slid into Jaspers arms, grateful that Edward had finally let go of me. He had been holding me tightly, even more than I realised. I groaned, and they all crowded around me, eyes full of concern.

"Alice, listen to me, don't worry. Everything is perfectly fine; no one is upset with you or anything. Are you feeling alright, or do you need something? "Carlisle spoke in a hurry, but I didn't bother answering. Stupid Eddie was bound to answer before I did.

"I was holding her too tight, and now she's aching. A lot. Carlisle, I think we should go and start the tests. If Alice has the same thing as Esme, then she could. . . "_Well done Eddie, you said your line perfectly. "_Just because you're ill, it doesn't mean that you can annoy me even more. It also doesn't mean that I won't attack you, either verbally or mentally. "

"If you dare hurt her, Edward, I will personally hunt down Bella and murder her, even if she is in England. "Sweet success. Of course he wouldn't hurt me, he valued Bella to much. Thank goodness Jasper was my soul mate.

"Umm, guys. Shouldn't we be going to the study to do the examinations? "Emmett called out in his loud, booming voice. We all agreed, and followed him and Carlisle into the house. I shuddered, trying not to think about what we were going to have to do next. . .


	6. Chapter 5

Alice's POV

I was carried into a small room outside of Carlisle's study by Rosalie. She was the gentlest out of my family. Even though Jasper tried really hard, his military training caused him to grip things as if his life depended on it. Rosalie but me down in a stabiliser contraption, which meant I could stand up straight and do stuff, and not have anyone holding me. Unless I needed to move. I changed out of the clothes I was wearing. I was uncomfortable standing in my underwear, even if it was only in front of Rose, and she was in the same position as me. And worse was going to happen next.

We moved back into Carlisle's study, where all of them were standing in their underwear. We were all sharing uncomfortable glances, unless it was Emmett sharing glances with Rosalie. Honestly, he was seriously getting on my nerves. I saw Edward nodding his head, so I sent a couple of snide comments his way. He snarled under his breath, not even loud enough for me to hear. Oh well. At least I was getting on his nerves. Suddenly, Carlisle started talking.

"Now, I know that this is very uncomfortable for you all, but please remember that this is for your own good. We will start with the injections, then the senses tests, then the reaction test, then the chair, then the knowledge, and finally the body check. Ok? Now, Edward, if you would like to demonstrate on me. Good. Now then, if you would like to pick up the white syringe in the box labelled CC, if that's. . . "

I tuned my family out, and I began to daydream. I dreamt that I wasn't here, and that this wasn't happening. I was so happy, that I felt myself nodding off. A strange peaceful feeling covered my body. I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name, but it was so nice here. So nice and calm. . .

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I watched as Edward performed the injections on Carlisle. He didn't wince once,but i knew how much it 'd all been through this many times before.I watched as Carlisle's needle came out of his skin. No was fine,he was fine.I watched as the same happened to Edward and when Carlisle called her up,she didn't get stayed in her seat,looking like one of those dumb humans at school that nodded of during class when it got to hard or to didn't look didn't look natural.I thought for a moment that she was pulling our legs,having a I knew from Edwards face that that wasn't the case.I leapt forward and lifted her out of her didn't respond,didn't were developing all over her skin.I put her down on Carlisle's operating table,and i felt Edward running out of the room,only to return with some sheets and some blankets.I wrapped them round her body,trying to make her didn't look very comfortable,but at least I'd tried.

"Carlisle,you have got to do Alice dies,then...well,i don't know what i'll do."Jasper muttered in a low voice.

"I know,it's just that,well,i don't know where to could be so many things,so many illnesses,so many different parts of the body.I don't know where to start."

I stared at the body that was lying on Carlisle's Alice died, my life would become a misery.I would be the only female,until Bella came back and was turned into one of of us would be mateless,but it might only be one of would most probably commit what was similar about ,for starters,they were both two,they both had brown 3,they were both in the Cullen 4,they both had soul mates.

"I think two of us know,Carlisle."Edward stated."Rosalie worked it out straight away."

_i did?_

"They're both female.I'm sure that if you tested Rosalie,i'm sure she'd have some blood in her veins.I bet Emmett wouldn't."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME IN THE NICEST WAY THAT YOU CAN THINK OF THAT I AM GOING TO DIE IN A COUPLE OF DAYS TIME!!!I DON'T WANT TO DIE,AND I DON'T WANT YOU TELLING ME THAT I AM GOING TO DIE EITHER!!!"I started shrieking my head off,having a sudden fit of anger.

* * *

Edward's POV

Trust Rosalie to be the person that has a tantrum over something like really needs to practise yoga.

"All i'm saying is this-perhaps this is some sort of thing that happens to all vampire woman.I'm sure that if we use the right medicine,you will both stop glaring at me like that,Rosalie.I'm just telling you the truth."

Rosalie sighed,and haughtily stalked over to where Emmett was standing.I goodness Bella was a she died...I calmed down,and i was about to start talking when a noise started coming from inside the room,like someone scrathing a chalk board with their wasn't anything in the room,apart from us,the operating table,some chairs,a table with medical equipment,and _Esme's Coffin._I ran over to the coffin,and i gasped in ,staring at me with her large golden eyes,was Esme.


	7. Authors Note

I am writing short chapters, but hopefully in bigger batches. One batch might make up the size of a full chapter. I might write longer chapters later, but during the summer holidays whilst I'm so busy it'll be harder to write. And once school starts I may not write as often, because I'm starting a new school. But don't worry! That doesn't mean I'm abandoning the story!


End file.
